Paños menores
by Aisatnaf
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente encontraras al dueño de tus suspiros en tu habitación? ¿Y si tú solo llevas puesto un mini-mini-mini-paño? Descubre lo que le sucede a Bella en ésta situación tan bochornosa. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo que reconozcas no me pertenece. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia sin mi consentimiento._

_**Nota de la autora:**____Ésta historia está basada en hechos de la vida real… más específicamente, en mí vida real xD Disfrútenla!_

_PAÑOS MENORES_

_One-shot_

Me encontraba en uno de esos días en los que sólo deseaba salir del instituto y llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa para darme una larga ducha de agua caliente que relajara mis músculos. Seguidamente me sentaría frente a mi computadora a leer uno de esos fanfic's que le ponen humor a mis días agitados, en la intimidad de mi habitación –suspire soñadora- ¡mi habitación! El lugar donde puedo ser yo misma y alejarme del mundo a mí alrededor, allí nadie puede irrumpir así como si nada, ni siquiera Charlie, mi padre. Él me da mi espacio, lo respeta. Y aunque solo consista en cuatro paredes de bloque, aun así es mío y yo tengo el control sobre él… o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

- ¡Ey! Yujuuuu… ¡tierra llamando a Bella! –escuché como una voz soprano me hacía entrar en la realidad, alejándome de mis cavilaciones mientras chaqueaba sus dedos frente a mi rostro para poder captar mi atención.

- ¿Ah? ¿Me decías algo Alice? –dije un tanto desorientada por lo que soltó una risita socarrona.

- ¡Ay Bella! ¿Otra vez soñando despierta? –Decía divertida- Espero que ésta vez hayas viajado a Marte y le dieras mis saludos a los marcianos que habitan en mi planeta favorito –se burlaba de mí la muy graciosa.

- Ja ja -me reí sin ganas- Muy graciosa Alice –le saque la lengua en un gesto _muy maduro- _Sabes que no comparto tu afición por los marcianos y créeme que Marte sería el último lugar al que visitaría en mis "fantasías". Si hablamos de criaturas mitológicas, soy de las que se doblega más hacia los _vampiros_ –batí mis pestañas sucesivamente fingiendo enamoramiento, para luego soltar un suspiro.

- Sí, sí ya sé. Que venga Damon Salvatore y clave sus colmillos en tu garganta para luego llevarte con él y convertirte en vampiro. De ese modo pasar la vida eternamente juntos –relató mi historia "feliz" tan rápido que quedó sin aliento. Luego se llevo un dedo a su barbilla en gesto pensativo- Claro, si no te mata antes o te deja por Elena Gilbert. –me sonrió inocentemente.

- ¡Me encantan tus finales felices! –le dije a manera de sarcasmo- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en escribir historias… de terror? –ambas reímos por lo estúpida que se estaba tornando nuestra conversación. Pero éramos así, dos locas incorregibles que le sacaban un lado estúpido a todo, de hecho gran parte de las barbaridades que nos hacen reír durante toda la clase son idea de Alice, yo sólo soy una pobre victima afectada por su virus Alicenógena **(1)**.

Luego de varios regaños del profesor Sparkies **(2)**, perdón, Fuenmayor por cotorrear como loras en su clase de inglés, nos vimos libres de irnos a nuestras casas para descansar nuestras neuronas que ya deben estar atrofiadas por tantas palabras extrañas. Sí, nunca fui una fiel amante de los idiomas, es más sólo domino tres: español, indirectas y sarcasmo.

En fin me dirigí a mi casa con la pequeña duende en su carro, quien iba parloteando sobre Prada, Gucci y cientos de cosas de las cuales no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que fueran, así que solo me dedique a asentir a todo lo que ella me decía pero sin prestarle atención. Sólo dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

A decir verdad, había una razón por la cual deseara llegar a mi casa con ansias, bueno, en realidad eran varias, pero una en especial hacía las cosas más interesantes. Y era que vería a mi apetitoso, sexy, adorable, encantador, guapísimo… vecino Edward Cullen, con el que más de una vez he fantaseado y babeado cada vez que lo veo. Él se mudo hace unos 2 años a la casa de al lado, la cual contenía un local que utilizaban como Cyber-café y por supuesto él lo atendía. Mi padre Charlie se había hecho muy amigo de los padres de Edward y de él mismo, pero yo no había cruzado más de dos palabras con el chico, no por falta de oportunidades, más bien estas me sobraban es sólo que… bueno… digamos que soy un poco lenta con eso de las conversaciones y más si me quedo de hielo cuando lo tengo cerca ¿Y qué? ¡A cualquiera le pasa! ¿No?

- ¡OH-MI-DIOS! –El gritito ensordecedor de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones- ¡Bella tienes que ver esto!

Dirigí mi mirada a lo que sea que había puesto tan depravada a Alice y me di cuenta que ya no encontrábamos estacionadas frente a mi casa, bueno, en realidad frente a la casa del vecino ¡esperen! ¿Qué hacemos frente a la casa del vecino? Y allí fue donde me di cuenta de el por qué.

Justo ante mis ojos se encontraba la imagen más fascinante que he presenciado en mi vida. Edward Cullen estaba en el porche de su casa, frente a su carro, lavándolo y… sin camisa, esto último me dejo sin aire y con una expresión de idiota tatuada en mi rostro. Lo recorrí con la mirada y casi babeo. Cabello cobrizo mojado, brazos marcados, abdomen de lavadero, pistolas, short negro colgando peligrosamente en sus caderas. Él se puso unos lentes y comenzó a esparcir el jabón por todo el auto.

- ¡Está buenísimo! –le voz de Alice chillo nuevamente, pero esta vez más alto de lo debido y casi me deja sorda. Le iba a dirigir unas cuantas palabras no muy sutiles por estarse buceando al amor de mi vida cuando mis protestas se vieron cortadas al ver la cara de idiota que tenía lo cual me hizo soltar una risita tonta y lo deje pasar. Dirigí la mirada nuevamente sólo para encontrarme con la mirada de mi vecino quien tenía una enorme sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Mierda! –quise escurrirme en mi asiento y volverme tamaño hormiga al ver cómo me saludaba mi vecino con la mano y aún esa sonrisa en su rostro vociferando un "Hola vecina ¿Qué tal? Creo que te confundiste de casa, la tuya es la de al lado"- Bien, ahora él piensa que soy una tarada. –cuchicheé a Alice enfurruñada mientras me hundía más en mi asiento para que Edward no pudiera verme, cosa que fue en vano.

Mi humor empeoró al escuchar la gran carcajada proveniente de mi _queridísima _amiga quien se burlaba de mi situación. ¡Bien! Ahora me encontraba en una especie de "revoltijo de sentimientos" entre enojo-vergüenza-enardecimiento. Cuando decidí que ya tenía suficiente de las risas de Alice me baje del auto lo más rápido posible y me escurrí hasta la puerta de mi casa. Una vez dentro de ella me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua ya que me encontraba con la garganta reseca.

- ¡Bella! –Me saludó Charlie quien se encontraba almorzando sentado en la mesa desgastada del comedor- ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada? -¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que le respondo? Le solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Mucho calor! –tome el vaso que estaba entre mis manos y lo bebí de un trago. Charlie me miró como si de repente tuviera tres cabezas.

- ¿Mucho calor? Pero si estamos en Forks –dijo extrañado- La temperatura está como a unos **19°**

El rubor en mis mejillas aumentó más y decidí que ya era hora de huir por la derecha.

- Ehmmm estaré en mi habitación –fue lo último que dije y me escabullí.

Al estar a salvo en la intimidad de mi habitación decidí que lo primero que haría sería encender mi computador, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver éste no encendía.

- ¡NOOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOOO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME A MÍ, NO HOY! –me lamente mientras presionada una y otra vez el botón de inicio en un intento en vano de que la maquina reaccionara.

Necesitaba leer, no podía estar un día sin hacerlo –lloriquee- era una adicta a la lectura y en mi casa no había un solo libro. Tampoco podía estar sin abrir mi facebook, mi Messenger, mi twitter. Seguramente mi cara era de completo terror.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? –mi papá apareció en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, supongo que porque había escuchado mis gritos.

- Mi compu no responde –lo mire con cara del gatito de Sherk- ¿podrías mandar a repararla? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… ¿siiiii?

- Está bien, mañana la llevo a la tienda de los Newtons –dijo mientras me miraba con cara de "¿era eso? ¡Por Dios Bella! Pensaba que era algo más importante. Pero ¡Hello! Para mí es _importante"_.

- Nooooooo –mi grito hizo exaltarse a mi papá y contuve la risa para seguir con mi papel de sufrida. -¿No podría ser hoy? No creo poder soportarlo –Charlie me miro por unos momentos y le hice un puchero _Made in Alice._

- Está bien, dejarme ver qué puedo hacer - ¡Yeah! Sonreí para mis adentros y luego de que yo le diera un abrazo muy efusivo a mi padre, se fue a seguir con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Decidí darme un baño para eliminar todo el estrés acumulado en este día tan agitado. Me sumergí en la tina mientras escuchaba todo el repertorio de canciones que tenía en mi teléfono. El agua estaba tibia y juro que me sentí en el paraíso, recordé lo sucedido hoy y no pude reprimir una risita histérica que salió de mi garganta. ¡Qué oso! Que te pillen tirándole miraditas idolátricas al amor de tu vida es súper vergonzoso y más cuando éste se burla de ti.

Cuando note que mis manos y pies ya parecían pasas por el tiempo que estuve dentro de la tina, resolví culminar con mi relajante ducha.

- ¡La toalla! –Me golpee con la mano en la frente por ser tan mensa y olvidar algo tan sustancial a la hora de bañarse- ¿y ahora qué hago? –de repente miré la diminuta toalla que se encontraba al lado del lavabo, y la cual utilizaba en las mañanas para secarme el rostro. La tomé entre mis manos y me envolví en ella –más bien yo la envolví a ella- pero era tan pequeña que no me cubría lo suficiente. Apenas y tapaba mi trasero y en uno de mis costados quedaba una abertura bastante amplia. Me miré en el espejo y solté una carcajada ante la imagen tan cómica, sólo esperaba que Charlie ya se hubiese marchado. Miré el reloj y deduje que ya era muy tarde como para que se encontrara en casa así que me dirigí a mi habitación de manera despreocupada.

¡Definitivamente hoy era el día de "Hagamos avergonzar a Bella"!

En mí habitación se encontraba el pecado andante, sentado frente a mi ordenador ¿qué hacía él aquí? Como siempre que lo veía me quede petrificada en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. Él al percatarse de mi presencia me miro y quedó en shock ante mi estado, distinguí en sus ojos ¿lujuria? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde está el hielo cuando se le necesita?

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y avergonzada. Sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas y no quise mirarme en el espejo porque sabría que en ese momento debía parecerme a un tomate.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –logre articular, pero no logre sonar tan serena como me proponía. Se escucho más como un tartamudeo. Él por su parte no me quitaba la mirada de encima y tardo un momento para que pudiera contestarme.

- Ehmmm –carraspeó apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola a mi computador- Tu padre me pidió el favor de que revisara tu ordenador para ver qué iba mal con el.

- ¡Oh! –fue lo único que pude decir y me obligue a mí misma a seguir con mi camino. Mientras buscaba la ropa que iba a ponerme con mucho cuidado de que la toalla no se me cayera decidí preguntarle - ¿Y dónde está Charlie? –estaba aterrada ¿y si entraba y me veía en estas fachas? No podría quejarse ¡todo esto era su culpa!

- Fue a trabajar –esas simples palabras bastaron para que la sangre huyera de mi rostro y me volviera pálida. Iba-a-matar-a-Charlie… sólo a él se le ocurre dejarme en mi casa, sola, con mi vecino y sin avisarme nada.

Me apresuré a salir de mi habitación, estar un momento más allí no era bueno para mantener mi mente clara. Cuando ya pensé que la vergüenza había pasado y no podría irme peor, mi ropa quedó enganchada en el marco de la puerta así que la jalonee hasta sacarla y no me di cuenta cuándo la muy traidora toalla decidió abandonarme.

- "Que no me haya visto por favor, que no me haya visto" –repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. No tuve el valor de mirar hacia atrás y comprobarlo por mí misma, así que con movimientos torpes tome la toalla del suelo y la enrolle en mi cintura, para luego dirigirme al cuarto de Charlie y poder vestirme con calma.

Mientras me vestía no podía creer lo que me había pasado hace unos minutos, definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Aun sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero decidí que era mejor hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada y dirigirme a mi habitación por mis deberes y un peine para mi cabello.

- Creo que la toalla te queda muy chica, si quieres puedo regalarte una. En mi casa hay muchas –bromeó Edward mientras yo caminaba de un lado a otro buscando lo que necesitaba, que casualmente no aparecía por ningún lado. Yo lo mire ceñuda y él se carcajeó.- ¿Qué? Sólo trato de ser amable, por el bien de tus visitantes ¿siempre los recibes de ésa manera?

- No Edward, fue un accidente –le espeté, de repente todo su encanto se había ido a la basura. Se me hacía más guapo con el pico cerrado- Ni siquiera sabría que vendrías.

- De todas maneras creo que vendré más seguido aquí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros a lo que yo le tiré una de mis almohadas que dio justo en su cabeza. -¡Auch! ¡Qué agresiva!

- Deja de decir estupideces ¿cuándo vas a terminar de arreglar mi compu? –sólo esperaba que el cambio de tema diera resultado.

- De hecho –se incorporó de la silla- ya está en perfectas condiciones.

- Ok. Gracias.

- Bueno… ya tengo que irme ¿me acompañas hasta la puerta?

Yo sólo asentí e hice lo que me pidió, una vez que estuvimos allí él se despidió de mí:

- Hasta luego vecina -me sonrió de esa manera tan sexy y dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, jamás lo había hecho.- Fue un placer ayudarte en algo, llámame cuando necesites de mis servicios.

Mi boca formó una "O" cuando capté sus palabras de doble sentido. Edward se carcajeo ante mi expresión y se fue.

-Ah, olvidaba decirte –se voltio ya fuera y me miró de manera maliciosa- Tienes un lindo trasero. –me guiño un ojo para luego perderse ante mis ojos.

Quería morirme, él… él me había visto. No podía estar más avergonzada en ese momento, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

FIN

**-Aclaraciones:**

**(1)Alicenógeno: Alice + Alucinógeno (****Se llama **_**alucinógenos**_** a cierto tipo de drogas que causan alteraciones profundas en la percepción de la realidad del usuario. Bajo su influencia, las personas ven imágenes, oyen sonidos y sienten sensaciones muy distintas a las propias de la vigilia. Algunos alucinógenos también producen oscilaciones emocionales rápidas e intensas)**

**(2)Es un pequeño chiste privado, así le decíamos a nuestro profesor de inglés ya que era idéntico al muñequito que sale en la propaganda de ésta golosina.**

**Bueno… que tal les pareció la historia? Fue algo que me sucedió (exceptuando algunas partes) y claro! y no pude dejar de escribirlo… es obvio q lo exagere un poco… pero en fin está basado en mi experiencia personal u.u**

**Pues bueno… me merezco tomatazos, besos, ovaciones, antipatía…? Sólo uds lo dirán dejándome un reviews abajo ;)**

**p.d. éste one shot puede que tenga una segunda parte muahahaha será por así decirlo… la venganza de Bella jeje**

**Nos leemos…**


End file.
